


Life Form

by starprise_entership



Series: Slices of Life (Enterprise D) [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: There's one extra life sign on Geordi's tricorder, but it's nothing to worry about.





	Life Form

“Captain,” Geordi announces, “There seems to be a discrepancy in our readings.”

“Is that so?” Picard asks, looking up from the lake of water. He hands Data the sample of water he has just drawn from the pond, and urges Geordi to continue.

“I’m reading a total of five life signs on this planet.” Geordi says, in a troubled tone. “There are four of us on the away team.”

“When we did the planetary scans from the Enterprise, we found this planet to be completely uninhabited, but survivable.” Data adds on. “Therefore, Geordi is right to say that there is a discrepancy in the two sets of readings we have obtained.”

“It's possible that a life-form snuck on board our shuttlecraft when we left the Enterprise.” Geordi hypothesizes, checking his tricorder again.

The Captain clears his throat. “My opinion is that we stay calm, and complete our mission here.”

“Sir,” Data speaks up. “The extra life-sign seems to be emanating from the exact spot we are standing on. And at the same altitude.” He tilts his head ever so slightly to the left, signifying his confusion. “This is most puzzling.”

“Well, I’m certain there’s a very reasonable explanation for this,” Picard says.

“Yes, there is.” Beverly’s back is to the group, and she stands up and turns around as she closes her tricorder. “I’m pregnant.”

Data squints at the tricorder readings. “Doctor Crusher is right. I can sense two separate, distinct life signs from her. It would seem that you are barely a few weeks along, five or six weeks.”

Geordi gives a nod. “Congratulations, Doctor.”

Suddenly, the team hears a beep. “Riker to away team.”

Picard responds. “Yes, Number One?”

“If the away team is done, shall we have O’Brien beam you up?” Riker asks. “We can’t stay here for long. We’ve got an emergency at Starbase 67.”

“It would be wise not to,” Picard advises, and closes the hailing frequencies. “We should be going now,” he addresses the team.

“I guess there was a reason why we didn’t use the transporters this time.” Geordi says. “You knew, Captain?”

“I was the first to know, apart from Beverly herself.” Picard pauses, turning to put a hand on Beverly’s shoulder. “After all, it would only be most appropriate...for the father to be the first to know of his child’s existence.”

Geordi tries his best not to be too shaken up by the fact that at least some of the rumours circulating Ten-Forward have been true. “Congratulations, sir.”

Picard gives a subdued smile. “Thank you, Mister La Forge.” Taking a breath, he speaks again, addressing both Data and Geordi. “And not a word to anyone at the moment. Beverly and I-” He pauses, feeling Beverly’s hand slip into his and giving it a squeeze, “-have would some time to mentally prepare.”

“You have our word, Captain,” Data promises, and never had an android promise seemed more full of human admiration and joy. “Congratulations to both of you on this new development,” he adds, before Geordi hurriedly shoos him onto the shuttlecraft.


End file.
